


The Naked Opportunity

by Witlessficcer



Category: Star Trek: Lower Decks (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come as Lube, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Masturbation, Multi, Naked virus, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, smut wtth minor plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witlessficcer/pseuds/Witlessficcer
Summary: Beckett Mariner and the crew of the Cerritos are exposed to a 'Naked' virus which quite literally caused every to get naked and engage in feverish sex acts. Beckett is highly charged, but cannot find the partner she wants, or that partner is already taken. This leads her on a hunt to find someone to fulfill her overpowering need.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have enjoyed Lower Deck and found Beckett Mariner to be a cool character. Given what we know of her, I suspect she likes sex and a situation like this would prove pretty crazy. 
> 
> I think it will be three or four chapters...
> 
> I also wanted to try and capture a bit of the zany parody nature of the show. I hope you enjoy. Please drop a comment or kudo if you get the notion.

The Naked Opportunity

Beckett Mariner liked to fuck. She wouldn't fuck just any one. She had too much respect for herself to go slutty, but she did like to fuck. That made the times between boyfriends or lovers or whatever kind of a drag. She would play with toys but ultimately no simulation stimulation was a match for real flesh on flesh action. Which is why she was, ultimately, pleased, in more ways than one, that a 'Naked' virus was brought back to the ship during one of her away missions. The difference between this naked virus and the ones that effected the Enterprise and Enterprise D was that this one had a more literal effect. Sure, there was still the affection of drunkness and few that exhibited anger and happiness and mellowness, but Mariner's horniness had been jacked up to the level that she needed dick or she might have stroked out. No, not stroking herself, but dying of apoplectic desire. 

As crew members started shedding their uniforms and began a ship wide orgy, Beckett wanted to find Commander Ransom. His display violent machismo in the fight with the Gilraki brute was making he core melt down. She want to pounce on him and ride his greasy pole until she couldn't stand up. When she reached the bridge, she had to shield her eyes. Her mother, the captain, was already bent over her center chair being fucked from behind by Ransom while gobbling up Shaxs' ball sack. Stumbling backward into the turbo lift, her melting core sending streaks of wetness down her thighs, she began to furiously rub her clit. She could not help herself. She was stroking so hard that pleasure and pain commingled and she could feel the flesh becoming raw as her clit pulsed with a distressed need for release. Leaning into the back corner of the lift, she gave herself over to a deep, bitter, and harsh orgasm. She slid down the wall, pulling her legs tightly together as the shock waves wracked her body. Her hand was still buried between her clamped thighs, rubbing painfully as she rode it out. When the orgasm subsided, Beckett's legs fell open and the touch of cool air felt nice for only a moment. Looking down at her pussy, she was horrified to see the redness and spots where she might have torn the skin. 

She had to get to sick bay. If the Doctor was still rational, she may be able to fix the damage. Beckett shook her head the idea of having Doctor T'Ana repair her genitals with a dermal regenerator. It wasn't like the doctor had never seen her naked, but...no. She would steal the dermal regenerator and do it herself. Now, she hoped T'ana was in heat and fucking her junior staff into a furry frenzy. When the doors to sickbay swished open, she was pleased to see that then entire staff was sucking and fucking their way to distraction. Even though infected, Beckett was able to use her dominant will to avoid hopping on the biggest exposed dick she could see. Her pussy was pounding painfully as she turned from the orgy and opened an equipment bay on the opposite die of the room. There it was! She pulled the device from the bay and walked into the doctors small office. Sitting in the chair, she could feel her wetness touch the plasteel. It felt so good, but in a different way.  
She leaned back in the chair and spread her legs. Half of her crazed mind wanted to plunge the device inside herself and fuck it to another painful orgasm. But, no. Activating the regenerator, she slowly waved it back and forth over her continually melting core. As the skin was being healed, Beckett felt another orgasm hit. This one as not as uncomfortable as the last, but a glorious wave of emanating from her clitoris outward. Beckett trembled in the chair as the spasms became stronger and her pleasure almost caused her to drop the device that was providing such bliss. When she knew the damage was healed, she dropped it and slid down in the chair until she was on the floor allowing the last tendrils of another orgasm to work itself out. 

Pulling herself back into the chair, she rested a moment, watching as Ensign Tendi, legs in the air, a cock in her ass, and a Vulcan crewman she didn't know, leaning over her touching her face as if performing a mind meld. D'Vana! D'Vana's eyes burned with a thrilling intensity. Why did she get to have all the fun? If she couldn't have Ranson or D'Vana she would find Rutherford. She hoped he had a dick big enough to fill her up. Dashing from Sickbay, naked as a jaybird, but restored to health and horny as hell, Beckett headed to Engineering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beckett finds Rutheford in Engineering and get a big surprise.

Chapter 2

When Beckett reached Engineering it was no less a frenzy than anywhere else on the ship. But, to her amazement, this is where things had gone dark. Glowing blue fiber optic cable had been ripped from panels through out the room and had been used to tie some her crewmates to chairs, display panels, and even to the front of the warp core. Some of the luminescent strands had been tied together and were being used to whip and spank male and female crew , regardless of species. She scanned the madness looking for Ruthedford. She finally found him near the core, fucking Lt. Zheng with furious abandon. She was bent over a independent control panel and her wrists had been tied to her feet with cable. Her head was free, but the only other movement were the jots she got as Rutheford pounded into her dripping pussy. 

She rushed over to him just in time to hear Zheng, a rail thin woman, with a skinny ass taunt her friend about his enhancements. 

“Are you even in, Ensign,” she choked out. “It thought you were enhanced? I've felt more full from the vegetables in hydroponics!” 

Beckett watched as Rutherford continued to pound into the Chinese Lt. His face had gone from intense to angry. His grip on her hips dug in further. All Beckett could think about was the fact that the cum she had seen since all this started was her own. He own pussy pounded painfully wanting to be filled. She decided she take the cum first then go find another fuck buddy. 

“Sam!” she yelled over the din moaning, screaming, and slapping of flesh. “Cum for me! Forget her. I want it. I need it, Sam!” 

He turned his head to her and popped his eyes at seeing it was her and that she was naked as well. “What?” 

Cupping her hand around his ear she whispered: “You can cum in my mouth, on my face, on my chest, on my hair, even on my ass, which is a sight more ample than this skinny bitch's. All you have to do is pull out of this walking skeleton and let me finish you off.” 

Rutherford smiled lustily and pulled out of Zheng's pussy and pointed his cock at Beckett. She didn't frown, but her shoulders sank a little. She had been hoping for more. Deepthroating him would be a piece of cake and given the manic pounding he had just given the Lt, she was sure if wouldn't take too long either. 

Beckett sank to her knees as she heard Zheng cursing her for stealing her dick. Disregarding the intense string of profanities, Beckett took Sam's cock by the base. It must have been five, maybe six inches. She looked up at him and saw nothing but lust and determination. “Finish it,” he said. 

She nodded her ascent and turned back to his cock. In one motion, she took the entire meat stick into her mouth. It tickled the back of her mouth, but was not long enough to enter her throat. The smell of his sweaty pubes entered her nostrils an she could feel her juices instantly leaking from her core. She held his cock in her mouth, tonguing it top and bottom. Her lips were clamped at the base and with each act of powerful suction, she pressed her tongue against the underside of his cock. She heard him hiss and felt him buck forward trying to press further into her mouth. Sadly, she already had it all. She rose up off of him and looked up at him again. 

“You ready to cum for me?” she said in a lazy, sultry, tone. “Where do you want to put it.” 

Grabbing Beckett's head with both hands, Sam forced his cock back into her mouth and began to fuck her mouth in and out. Beckett didn't mind. In fact, it was the kind of hot control was looking for. With one hand on his ass, she used the other to massage his balls. Saliva dripped from her chin and tried to catch in her hand and used it in her ministrations. 

His thrusts were coming faster and his breath was beginning to hitch. “Are you ready for this, Beckett? Are you ready? Are you ready?” 

Given that her mouth was full of dick, she couldn't answer. Suddenly, the first jet of cum hit the back of her throat. Given that she had swallowed before, she could tell that the thickness was more than she was used to. The second jet lost nothing on the fist and her mouth was filling with jizz. His hands were on the back of her head and he was pressing into her. She tried to pull back but his grip was too strong. She gagged and cum spilled from her lips and streaked down between her near c cup breasts. She quickly swallowed the rest. 

When she gagged, Sam decided to pull out even as the third shot of thick gelatinous semen hit her in the right eye and went over her nose. She took in a deep breath as the fourth heavy jet splashed across her forehead and into her hair. Jets five and six hit her hairline and began to roll down her forehead. It was so thick and creamy and there was so much of it. 

“Oh my god!” Beckett exclaimed as two more powerful jets hit he chest. “There's so fucking much.” 

Sam rested his cock on her nose as less powerful oozes of jizz rolled over and down her nose. Her face was covered in cum. It was so hot that another spasm forced even more onto her cheek. “Is that what you wanted, Beckett?” 

“FUCK YES!” she said, enthusiastically, greedily gathering the cum from her chest and cheeks. “I had no idea you could shoot like that!” 

“Why would you?” he replied, watching as she sucked on her fingers and licked them clean. 

His cock had only gone down a bit as he turned from her and stepped back to Zheng whom had not moved given she was tied to the table. Entering her skinny ass again he began pounding away as she taunted him again about his small dick. Well, she was in for a surprise if he decided to finish in her mouth. 

“Sam,” Beckett said, mischievously. “Cum in her mouth. She deserves your full force.” 

He smiled at that and nodded, slapping Zheng's ass harshly. 

Beckett new that Sam's dick was not the fuck she was looking for. If she had to she would return to her bunk for the big, heated, fleshy, dildo she kept with her toiletries. But that should not be necessary. She decided to go get it anyway. Who's to know if she would run into D'vana, Barnes, or an uncontrollable fantasy about Captain Amilla Ramsey. Exiting Engineering, she headed back to her crew quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beckett makes it back to crew quarters and finds Brad in the lav in a diffult position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer and gets a little more absurd with the language, but I've had a blast writing it. I hope you enjoy. If you do, please drop a comment of a kudo to let me know I'm on the right track.

The corridors of the Cerritos were given over to a moans, cries, shrieks, yelling, and panting. The cacophony of orgiastic and orgasmic sounds were driving Beckett mad as she made her way to her bunk. En route, she had sucked off two more crewman and even though she had swallowed one whole, the other shot on her face as Sam had. She hand wiped her face with her hands, but then wiped them off on her stomach. The smell of sex and cum permeated the ship. She couldn't get enough. One crewman had fucked her against the wall and pulled out in time to paste her ass with his hot semen. It was still there. 

When she finally reached her crew quarters, it was strangely empty. There was no one. Retrieving her monster dildo from her bunk she was about to give it a go when she heard a thunk from the other side of the room. The thunk repeated and she hopped off her bunk and went to investigate. It was coming from the lav. The sounds emanating from within became rhythmic and, with her ear pressed to the door, she could hear grunting along with banging. 

“Who's in there?” Beckett shouted. “What's going on in there? 

The sounds from inside the lav stopped there was silence. 

“Hello? I'm talking to you! Are there two of your or just one. Either way, I don't care. Open this door before I get a torch and...oh never mind. I've got my owner shit to do.” 

“Wait!” a voice said from inside. “Don't go. Is that you, Beckett?”

“Yeah, it's me,” she replied. “What of it?” 

The door to lav opened and Beckett covered her mouth in shock. Brad Boimier, buck naked and pasty as hell gripped his larger than she had expected cock and jerked it furiously. His cock was red and irritated. The look on his face was one of helpless shame. Looking into the lav behind him she saw cum streaking and dripping from the mirror. She also saw more on the faucet and in the sink. 

“Help me, Marnier,” Brad pleaded. “When it all started, I locked myself in the lav, but I was still infected. I thought it would be best. But it wasn't. I 've been jerking off for the better part of three hours and can't stop. I didn't want anyone else to see me. I'm so embarrassed. What if the ship is recording this? What if the captain sees me?” 

Beckett sighed in pity even as her pussy started pounding at the sight of a cock that could definitely fill her up. It had to be eight inches and had more girth than Sam's pencil dick. Putting a hand on Brad's shoulder, she said. She's probably being fucked silly in all of her holes by now.” 

Brad screwed up his face in disgust. “How can you talk about your mother like that?” 

“My mother, the Captain, is just as susceptible to whatever this is as anyone else. She's wants dick just as much as I do. And she getting a shit ton of it right now.” 

“It's just weird,” Brad continued. “Seeing your mom debased like that.” 

“Tell me a about it,” Beckett replied. “I had to cover my eyes before backing into the turbo life and doing to myself what you appear to have done to yourself. It hurt so fucking good.”

“Uh, Beckett?”

“Uh Brad?” 

“What are you holding a giant veiny, flesh colored fake dick?” He asked, simultaneously aroused and concerned. 

Beckett raised her hand that held the dildo she had forgotten to leave on the bunk. “OH, this? I'm not sure where it came from?” She tossed it back to the ground behind her. “I won't be needing it anyway?” 

“Why not?” he said, reflexively.  
Brushing his hand away from his cock, Beckett gently took hold of it. 

“Uh, Beckett?” he said, again. 

“Uh, Brad?” she repeated. 

“What's on your face? And your breasts? And you stomach?”

“What's on the mirror and in the sink behind you?” 

“Um...I'd rather not say.” 

“Of course you wouldn't!” Beckett said, waving a hand in face for emphasis. “It's cum, my man. Nectar of the gods. Grape Juice. The tangy and aromatic fruit of your loins. I though I wiped most of it off. Rubbing it in seemed to work best on the spur of the moment.” 

* ***

Brad listened as Beckett explained all the cum on her body. His cock was already hard and it began to pulse painfully. He had jerked off six time in a row and his dick was raw. He was surprised at how much he kept shooting time after time. He thought he would run out, like in the past, but it did not seem to happen. Perhaps it was an side effect of the virus. He was brought out of his reverie when she gave a gentle squeeze on inflamed dick. 

“... me as hard as you possibly can. I want this cock in every orifice I have. I'm so fucking horny right now you could pierce my asshole with this thing in one stroke and I would thank you with each new one. Do you get me, Brad. When we're done, we'll both be a tangle of used up flesh and cum laid on the deck plating.” 

Brad's cock was ready and engorged at her words, but his mind was a battling the virus. “I can't d-do that to you, B-Beckett. You're my f-friend. Plus, m-my cock can't take any more. It will s-start bleeding!”

Beckett slapped his face and squeezed his cock again. “Lucky for me I brought the dermal regenerator from sickbay. And before you say anything, yes, I kept it with me all the way here. So, let's heal that monster so we can put it to work again.” 

* * * *

After Beckett healed his penis she had him sit on the edge of his bunk and kneeled in front of him. His large dick stood up straight as an arrow and just as white or pink as the rest of him. She licked her lips, drawing in some of the drool that was forming at the edge of her mouth. His balls hung over the edge and she cupped them and strarted to fondle them. The hair on his balls was fine and shexstroked it carefully. She watched as his grip on the edge of his bunk tightened. Bending over she decided to lick his balls, making sure to tuck her tongue underneath the sack, teasing the space next to his ass. Her tongue wandered over his balls, matting the fine hair with her saliva. Taking one into her mouth caused Brad to suck in a breath an almost rise off the bed. While sucking on his balls, she used the tips of her fingers to lightly stroke his dry cock. She looked up and saw that his eyes were closed and that precum was blossoming in a lark dollop from the slit in his cock head. She continued to gently suck on his balls, both now in her mouth, while her fingers gave a long feather like stroke from tip to base. 

Brad stood up and his balls, slightly painfully popped from her mouth. Her fingers still hung on the base of his cock. “Are you trying to torture me, Beckett? Fuck, it's too much. Seeing you suck my balls is out of this world. Feeling your fingers gliding over my cock feels absolutely wonderful. But you're my friend, Beckett seeing you like this is already making me feel-ACK!”

Beckett shut him up right quick covering his head and half his dick with her mouth. She started bouncing her head up and down, swaying her head from side to side, lubing his formerly dry cock with her spit. He sat back down, but let his hand rest on the bed. Beckett loved the feeling of a big cock in her mouth. The hot velvety flesh pressing against the top of her mouth and sliding over her tongue. She loved the mushroom head and teasing by darting her hot tongue around it like bees in the hive. Even more, she loved have to breath through her nose as, the further down she went, more his man meat cut of her breathing through her mouth. 

He hands were now on his naked thighs and she thrashed about up and down on his cock. She realized he wouldn't last long with this level of ferocity. On the next down stroke she took three quarters of his dick and the head went into her throat. He bucked and burst forth a string of profanities. She did not come back up, but began to inch his lips down his cock, working her throat muscles to ease it further back. Her pussy was drench and she wanted the cock that was now in her mouth in there as soon as could be. But she wasn't going to put the cart before the horse cock. She rose back up to the point that the head was still in her mouth. Beckett could feel the head growing and pulsing against her lips. She went down again and with only a small hitch took his entire length into her throat. Her nose pressed into his pubic hair and tears began to well in her eyes. She breathed deeply through her nose as a the fucking hot image of her face buried in his crotch with her ass in the air. From her mental rear view, she could see her glistening wet pussy lips burgeoning, ready to be filled. 

“By Benjamin Sisko of Bajor, BECKETT! I'M CUMMING!” he screeched, as he tried to pull away. Beckett tightened her grip around is ass cheeks and pressed down even harder. She felt the spasming of his dick in her mouth and then her mouth and throat were coated with powerful jets of his semen. Keeping her attachment firm, the jets shot down her into her stomach. By the fifth or sixth jet he'd pulled away enough that her tongue was covered and her entire mouth was coated with cum. She rose off of him letting the remaining semen drain out over her lips onto the head of his diminishing dick. She looked up at him panting and dull eyed with lust. 

“That was off the hook!” she said, licking her lips clean and shaking her daze away by tossing her head. 

“Isn't that my line?” dropping back on to bunk. “How did you learn to do that, Beckett?” 

“What? Deepthroat?” she said, as If it were nothing. “Practice, dummy! This ain't my first rodeo. Although I'm about show you how much of a cowgirl I can be.” 

“How much practice have you had?” he said, worried that his best friend was dirty little whore. Whoa. He didn't talk like that. Was he being possessed or had the virus simply lowered his inhibition enough to bring out some buried thought about Mariner? Did he really think she was some sort of floozy or did he simply fantasize about her as such. Well that was a no-brainer. He fantasized about her plenty. In fact he was think some nasty shit while he was beating his meat in the lav.

“Enough I guess,” she explained. “I've smoked more than a few poles, polished plenty of pine, slobbed plenty of knobs, given a lot of head, done some hasty hummers-

“Beckett!” Brad said, slapping her across the face. “Snap out of it! Why are you saying those things? You sound like a slut!” 

“Slut?” she replied indignantly. “No. I like sex a lot, but I'm no slut. Take that back!” 

“No,” he answered churlishly. “You can suck my dick...again!” 

“I'm not sucking that monster again, but you call me a slut one time and I'll make you pay!”  
He literally couldn't stop himself. The virus must be mutating and adding side effects at random. “I had no idea you were such a CUM SLUT! Makes me wonder how much nut butter would satisfy you!” 

Beckett lidded her eyes and gave him a stare she hope was 'I'm going to kick your ass.' not 'Bend me over and fuck my ass.' Though that could seriously happen. She wanted to be full. The ass was sometimes better than her pussy. 

“What's that look, Beckett?” Brad continued involuntarily. “You looking for another tonsillectomy?”

Beckett glanced at his cock, which was now back at full mast. Despite herself, she wanted more of his man milk. She too had noticed that her language had changed. But she couldn't help herself. 

“As much as I want more of that splooge all over my body, I've been waiting for a good fuck all day. Do you think you can find your way to my love canal or do I need to take the pilot's stick for you?” 

“I'm just worried you won't be tight enough after so much use?” he jabbed, his eyes popping at the insult.

That was it. Beckett had heard enough. Pivoting to the side, she elbowed him hard in the check and used his momentum backward toward the bed to swing herself on top of him. Covering his mouth with her she slammed down over his cock impaling herself. 

“FUCK ME!” she exclaimed, luxuriating in the fullness of his girth inside her. “That's what I'm talking about!” 

Boimier's white complexion had gone red as he appeared to be unleashing another torrent of curse words into her hand. Leaning over him and shifting her hips back she watched as his angry face melted away and he tried to thrust up into her. 

“No Sir,” she said, shaking her head. “This isn't your show. When I'm ready for you to fuck, I'll let you know. In the meantime, I'll do the driving and you stick to being the gear shaft. 

To be concluded...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ransom appears in Lower Deck crew quarters at an awkward moment and proceeds to make thing a even more sticky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter and the longest. From the responses so far, I don't feel like this was we received. Ah, well. I had a heck of time writing it. It is a little crazy and not high literature, but still worth an R&R. If you like this chapter, please leave a comment of Kudo. Thanks, everyone. Even you lurkers out there!

Beckett placed both hands on Brad's chest and began to rock her hips in a sensual, undulating, rhythm. She closed her eyes and gave herself over the pleasure coursing though her body. She was not cumming, but his cock was hitting the right spot inside her bring it about soon enough. She wasn't ready to cum yet. She wanted to fuck. Pressing her hand harder into his chest, she leaned forward and rose off his cock so that head was all that remained inside. She slammed back down hard feeling his spear pierce her pussy. She did it again and again, rising and slapping down hard, wanting to pull his cock as far inside as she could. 

“Hell Yeah, Beckett!” Brad said, reaching between her arms to grab her breasts. “Ride me hard and put me away wet!” 

His comment intruded on her bliss and she opened her eyes and stared at him as she continued to ride his cock. “Shut your mouth, meathead! I didn't say you could talk.” She swiped his hands away from her breasts and returned the favor pinching one of his nipples. 

“OUCH!” Brad yelled. “What the fuck did you do that for?”  
“I said shut the fuck up and let me do the work. If you speak again, you'll get another tittie twister. Got it.” 

He nodded bashfully and closed his as her ass slapped down again. If there was a rhythm to this, it was frenetic and wild. Beckett moaned and grunted as he entered her time after time. He tried to buck up into again and she slapped his face. He grabbed her tits again and this time she let him. His cold hand on her breasts felt good and, though her nipples were already hard as granite, he took them between his fingers and lightly twisted them back and forth. The sensation was brilliant causing her to hasten her pace which was already frantic. 

“Damn, Brad,” she gasped. “That's pretty fucking good. But it's time to switch things up. This was the cowgirl. Time for the reverse cowgirl which will give you a full view of things. Try not to pop too soon.” 

“I haven't yet,” he retorted. “Maybe you should try to tighten things up. It was a little sloshy in there.” 

“Fuck you, Brad,” she said with as much vitriol as she rose almost fully off him and turned herself around, before falling back onto him. 

“Isn't that what you've been doing?” Brad instigated, shocked at each provocation that came from his mouth. Her hard brown ass was right in front of him and he could see where his cock entered her core. It was pretty hot. Until he noticed the white goo that was stuck to it. 

“Uh, Beckett?” he said, in a horrified tone. “Is that cum all over your ass?”

“Don't ask questions you already know the answers to,” she said, turning back to look at him. “Now, shut up!” 

“Gross!” he said as she started rocking her hips again. He quickly forgot his aversion to her cum laced ass as the sight of his ghostly white cock being milked by her magnificent brown folds. Then she started hammering, dropping her firm, but ample ass down down on his dick. It was dizzying to see his sizable cock sheathed and unsheathed as she rode him with furious abandon. He would not be able to hold on much longer. He could the beginnings of his orgasm tickle the head of his cock. 

“Fair warning, Beckett,” he ground out under the constant smacking of her pussy on his cock. “I'm getting close!” 

This was not good news as Beckett herself was getting close. But she needed to ride him until that happened. Increasing her pace, she adjusted her hips so that his cock was hitting the perfect spot. She was starting to see stars and her concentration was wavering. 

“Just hold on, Brad. I'm close, too. But you better not cum inside me, Brad. Do you understand me? Do not cum inside me.”

“Uh, ok,” he replied., mystified by her reluctance. There had been nothing safe about any of this. Fuck! What if she got pregnant. No! She can't get pregnant. That would surely derail both of their careers. He would not be a captain. He would never...

“OH SHIT! OH FUCK! HERE IT COMES!” Beckett moaned as the spasms overcame her. “Fuck you, Brad! Motherfucker! I love your goddamn dick so fucking much!”

She continued to convulse as he watched from behind, amazed be the seismic quakes erupting all over her. He could see the muscles in her back tense as her ass and thighs quivered on top of him. He could feel the vibrations on his dick and wanted to cum with her, inside her, but had forbidden that. 

She wearily rose off his dick as the intensity of her orgasm subsided. She fell next to him on the bed. Her face and hair were sweaty and the cum from earlier in the day was visible on her face, if only as dry patches on her otherwise damp face. 

“Are you okay, Beckett?” Brad asked. 

“Okay?” Beckett responded incredulous. “You must be joking. I'm fucking stellar. That dick of yours is magical.”

“If you say so,” he demurred. “But we're not done.” 

“Oh, I know it,” she said, seductively. “I want you to fuck me standing up. I'm ready for what you have to give me.” 

The both got off the bunk and stood up. She bent over slightly, hanging her hands on her top bunk's frame. Positioning himself behind her, he entered her harshly, roughly grabbing her hips and digging his nails into her flesh. 

“Uhn! Fuck yeah!” Beckett growled, uncontrollably. “Use me, Brad. Make me your fuck toy!” 

This dirty talked spurred Boimier on as he relentlessly drilled his cock into her. He loved seeing the ripples in her ass, as he pounded into her. No matter how hard her ass was his force jolted her each time he went in.

“You like that, Slut!” Brad said, again popping his eyes at his depraved taunts. “You liked being fucked so hard you don't know which way is up? Give me your hands!” 

She complied without complaint and he took her wrist and used her arms as the leverage to continue to invade her. He didn't like it as much and decided her to push her on the bed. 

“What the fuck, Brad?” she said as she sprawled onto the bed. 

“Ass up, Beckett,” he commanded. “Face down.” 

New juices flooded into her pussy at the sound of his commands. Who was this Boimier? The virus lowered inhibitions, but didn't change personalities. Was this guy inside Brad somewhere?

Her face was already on the sheets. She rose her ass in answer to his demand. In her vivid mind's eyes, she saw Brad staring down, in wonder, at pink ring of muscle just above her drenched pussy entrance. 

“Are you going to put in my ass, Brad?” she pleaded, faced buried in his pillow. 

Without a word, she slid back into her pussy and rammed away. He wanted her to feel his force. He wanted her to beg for his cock. He wanted her covered in his cum. Taking his hands off her hips, he bent forward and took hold of each shoulder using the leverage to go deeper.

“Harder, Brad! Fuck me harder! Drive me into the fucking mattress if you have to! That pussy belongs to you! Tear it up!” 

The brunt of his thrusts were making her dizzy. He would not stop and he was not cumming yet which she thought would already have happened. She bit the thin blanket and tried to gain some purchase on the far side of his bunk to brace herself. 

“OOOHH BOY! OH NO!” Brad bellowed. “Here it comes! Here it comes...NOW!” 

Pulling out of her swollen pussy, he took hold of his cock and pointed it at her ass, The first two shots erupted over her ass, over her back and landed in her curly black hair. The the third fourth and fifth shots sprayed her back heavily like too much sun screen. Finally three more large jets splashed on her ass cheeks, mingling with the cum that had already congealed there. 

She could feel it all three spots and shivered at the contact. It was hot and wet and fucking turned her on even more. Reaching back, and palming each of her cum covered cheeks, she attempted to pull them apart, but the wetness caused her hands to slip. Instead, she gathered the cum from her and pasted it over her asshole using it as lube to insert a finger into her ass. 

“So fucking tight,” Beckett groaned. “Tighter than my loose ass pussy, eh, Brad? Why don't you put that key in this lock and see if it turns me on?” 

Brad watched in stunned lust as she inserted a second finger and began to fuck herself in the ass. His hardness hadn't gone down fully and began to stroke it back to life. If she wanted to be fucked in the ass, he would certainly accommodate her. 

Just Brad sidled up to her anal entrance, a new voice intruded on their privacy. 

“What have we here?” Jack Ransom said, hands on naked hips. “A couple of Junior Officers out of uniform and way, way, way outside of regulations. Seems to me some discipline is in order.”

“Well, well, well,” Boimier said, confidently. “Commander Ransom. You're a day late an inch or so short to please this woman.” 

“If it isn't Brad Boinkier,” Ransom replied, in a cold stare down. “It looks like you've had your way with her. It's my turn now.” 

“The hell you say, Stubby,” Boimier said, tears eeking from his lids at talking to an senior officer in such a way. “That limp dick won't even crack the surface.”

Beckett rolled over on the bed, feeling the cum on her ass and back contacting the sheets. “Boys! Stop bickering. There is plenty of Beckett to go around. By the way, Jack, how is my mom?” 

“Not sure, Babe,” Ransom replied. “When I left her, she was passed out in puddles of cum on the floor of the bridge. Kind of how I hope to leave you, too.”

“No argument here,” Beckett replied, watching his cock grow fully erect as she spoke. Brad was right that Ransom's cock was not as impressive as his, but it curved like a banana and that meant optimal g-spot targeting. She immediately decided he would be on the bottom and the original plan of Brad stretching her asshole was still on. 

Ransom approached Bormier's bunk where Beckett had moved from all fours to her knees resting in a sitting position. 

“What are you waiting for, Ensign?” Ransom declared. “A written invitation? This banana needs a blow.”

Brad wrinkled his nose as he stood by, still miffed at the intrusion. He didn't want to share Mariner with anyone. She was hot and he had her full attention She had done things to him that had never been done, in the same way, to him before. But it looked like Beckett's desires were larger than him, alone at the moment. He watched as she said 'Yes, Sir!”, even salute and leaped into action taking his dick into her sumptuous mouth. She wasn't doing the fast and furious slurpy saliva suck she had given him. It was weird to watch as his friend gave their commander and slow, sensuous, and smothering suck. Watching her lips slowly work his cock had Brad hard as a rock. He wasn't just going to stand there doing nothing. He was going to get the ass he was being deprived of. Spitting in his hand two or three times, he began working his cock in his hand. When is was suitably lubed up, he squatted next to her and whispered into her ear: “It's time to turn the key, SLUT!”

Mariner reacted immediately, never taking her mouth of Ransom, but maneuvering him to the bunk and having him sit down. With her free hand she slapped her ass, smacking against two layers of cum. Brad needed no more encouragement as he got behind her, spread her cheeks by pulling down on the top of her thighs, avoiding the slippery cum higher up. Not surprising, there was a large pool of cum resting on the ring of muscle he was about to invade. So much the better. Lube was lube and he needed as much as he could get to pierce her tight-ass barrier. 

He gave he no warning as he pressed his pink head into the opening. He was not going to stop. He wasn't going to be gentle. He was going to destroy her ass. Gripping both sides of her lower back, just above her hips, he thrust into her with everything he had. It hurt a bit, but the cum and spit smoothed the way for him to enter her darkest orifice. The force of his surprise invasion, caused Beckett to scream and bite down on Ransom's cock, buried in her throat. 

“Fuck, Beckett!” Ransom growled, wincing in pain, and giving Brad a weird wink. “No biting!”

The pain in her ass was real, but so was the feeling of fullness that came from Brad's long, thick cock. She let go a gutteral groaned on Ransom's cock as Brad pulled out and slammed back into her. She squeezed her eyes shut, remembering that Jack's johnson was still in her mouth and she needed to finish him off before she let him pump her pussy while Boimier assaulted her ass. Gripping his cock at the base, she dispensed with the slow burn and concentrated on getting him to shoot has quickly as possible. She started to bob her head up and down, greasing the pole with her saliva. After for five repetitions, she went all the way down, burying her nose into his short and curlys as her lower lip felt the ridge of his scrotum. Brad pounded back into her at the same moment causing her to gag. He was not taking his time. He was not being nice. But she didn't want nice. At that thought, with her nose crashed into Jack's cum crusted pubes, and gag spit filling her mouth around his cock, Beckett felt hands on the back of her head pressing her down. She tried to lift her head but Jack was having none of it. She held her breath while working her tongue alone the underside if his dick and using her throat to massage the head. 

Boimier was relentless, each thrust spiraling the painful stretching of her sphincter and the thrill of his fat dick filling her insides into a satisfaction that almost separated her from her body. Maybe the stars she was seeing were because she couldn't breath well. She inhaled deeply as she could though her nose. She continued working her tongue and through through his pressure on her head. She had almost forgotten about her pussy. The cocks in her ass and mouth were distracting enough, but, suddenly her pussy began to tingle and ache and drip with anticipation. If there was a third dick here, she would take it on. She was fucking horny as hell. This was the situation she had hoped for and it was happening. She wanted more cum and she was going to get it. 

Ransom seems to sense her renewed enthusiasm and stood up from the bunk her face still attached to his junk. Holding her head, he began to fuck her mouth, pulling her forward with each inward thrust. She had had her mouth fucked before, but this was rough and fucking hot. Every time he pulled out strings of saliva swung from her lips to his cock. Tears streaked her cheeks at a gagging on each inward stroke. 

“I thought you might be a pro cocksucker, Mariner,” Ransom grunted, clearly enjoying all the side effects of the virus. “Just like your mom, cock hungry and shameless. You are already a nasty mess of cum and I'm about to give you some more.” 

On his next stroke, she strong pressed her head to the side and his dick deeply grazed her cheek and hit her ear. Taking the opportunity to retort, she said: “Fuck off, Jack. I don't want your banana smoothie. Brad has everything I need. Right, Brad?” 

Before her anal intruder could respond, Jack said: “Too late! The ransom is being paid!” 

He had repositioned in front of her face and opened his eyes wide as his orgasm shot forth. Beckett was in mid eye roll at his lame pun, when the force of shot number one rammed into her left eye. Fuck! She hated cum in her open eyes. It fucking stung like a bitch. She squeezed her eyes shut as her mouth fell open and spurt number two shot hard into the back of her throat. Brad had not relaxed his pace and painful pleasure of the fullness and repeated poking now felt more dully pleasurable in its constant bombardment. She lost count of Jack's additional jets as he soaked her face and hair with his jizz. 

Beckett's legs felt unsteady beneath her and the toll of it all was landing hard. Her face felt gross, her jaw hurt, and Brad was still tearing her ass to pieces. She was suddenly so fucking tired. She looked at Ransom, the arrogant prick, who appeared to be admiring his handy work. 

“You okay, Beckett?” he jabbed. “Don't pass out now.” 

“I wouldn't give you the satisfaction,” she replied wearily, her body continuing to rock with Brad's thrusts. 

“My satisfaction is all over your face, Chick,” he added with a smile as he turned and walked out of the lower deck crew quarters. 

“What an asshole,” she breathed, now on all fours leaning over her bunk. She realized now that she would not cum from Brad's command performance. Ransom has killed her buzz. But that was not going to dissuade her from taking the brunt of his massive load. 

“You just get the memo?” Brad said from behind. “Speaking of assholes, I'm ready to cum.”

“Took you long enough,” Beckett teased, turning back to him and flashing an exhausted grin. “Where do you want to put it?” 

He gazed longingly at the strength of her back down to the hardness of her ass. Both were already covered in cum.  
He pulled out of her ass and watched as the hole he had stretched open slowly closed itself. He heard he moan and sigh at the loss of his fullness. 

“Turn around, Beckett,” he said, softly. He had grown tired as well and some of his conscience was creeping back in. He regarded her loving as she slowly turned around to face him. Her face and hair were a cum plastered mess, but his friend was still in there. 

“Hi,” she said, looking at him with a bone weary tiredness. “Do you want me to stroke it or suck it?” 

“I don't want you to do another thing,” he said, pinning her with that same caring gaze. “I'll do it.

He started stroking his cock right in front of her. It was pink with red splotches all over it. “Your breasts are perfect, you know. Not too small. Not too big. Just right.” 

“Are you going to give me your porridge now, Papa Bear?” she said, trying to remain seductive. 

“Shut up, Beckett,” he said as he stroked. “I didn't say you could talk. I'm trying to have an honest moment with you. Tell you something real.” 

“You're honestly telling me that you like my tits?” she asked, uncertain. 

“As long as we're being honest, I LOVE your penis. Yeah, I said penis. That was me being honest. I'm fucking in love you.” She stared at his cock as if dazed. 

“Well, here I am loving you,” he said, letting rip a torrent of splooge that splattered across her neck,chest, breasts and stomach. “I-I mean, er, umm I mean here he is l-loving you.” 

The last comment was lost on Beckett Mariner as she appraised the front of her body and shook her head in fatigued disbelief. “You cum so goddamn much. I fucking love you-IT!” 

She crawled into her bunk and stretched out while yawning loud and cathartically. She lay still for a moment and his sex addled brain realized she had not wiped off her face. He walked to the lav and retrieved his uniform tunic and gently cleaned her face as best he could. As he leaned over her, he see small traces of cum he simply wasn't willing to disturb. Her puffy lips called to him and would not be denied. He kissed her softly, gently pressing his lips to hers and retreated. 

“Thanks, Brad,” she said, half asleep. She absently patted the space next to her on the mattress, beckoning him to join her. “Stay with me. Maybe tomorrow this will all be over.” 

He layed down next to her and his wound up rather than settling down. He wanted to know if she thanked him for wiping her face or for the kiss. He wondered if all of this meant anything to Beckett or if he had been just another convenient fuck. 

“I hope not, Beckett,” he sighed. “I hope not.” 

Fin.


End file.
